fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Brody
Brody is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Occupation: Student Illustrator Loves: Breakfast Hates: Art History Class Brody is a slightly disheveled student from the Toastwood Institute of Art. Although this uncertain artist has switched majors several times, he is currently focused on Illustration. During the summer, Brody draws wacky caricatures for visitors at Powder Point. Every Friday night he goes to the run-down Crustwich Theater to watch the weekly Midnight Movie with his best friend, and fellow student, Skyler. Appearance Brody has messy brown hair and short facial hair. He has freckles, and can also be noted that he wears black-trimmed glasses with blue fabric as the hilt. He wears a black shirt with purple stripes and uses ripped socks for "gloves". He wears blue pants and orange sneakers with white accents. He also carries a brown bag filled with art supplies and a sketch pad. Clean-Up His skin is tanner. Styles Style B Brody wears a black bandana with purple streaks, a backpack with office equipment, a white shirt with blue suspenders, and the shirt is slightly ripped and stained. He also wears black pants. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Ketchup *Fried Egg *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Cinnamon Toast with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Maple Syrup *Fried Egg *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Gummy Onions *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Creameo Bits **Lollipop Bits **Gummy Onion Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner B *Cosmo Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Bubble Planets *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Creameo Bits **Asteroids **Gummy Onion Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion, Marshmallow, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Creameo Bits **Salted Caramel, Marshmallow, Salted Caramel Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion, Marshmallow, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Creameo Bits **Waffle Stick, Marshmallow, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Chocolate Meringue Topping *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) Holiday (Comet Con) *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Chocolate Meringue Topping *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *8 Astronaut Ice Creams (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Beef *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Onions *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Pita Bread with Scrambled Egg *Maple Syrup *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Onions *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Carrots **Cream Cheese *Sesame Seeds *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kiiroi Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Bacon **Cream Cheese *Bacon *Cinnamon Sugar *Maple Syrup *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Onions *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Pita Bread with Scrambled Egg *Maple Syrup *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Onions *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon French Toast *3 Butters *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *3 Butters *Drink: **Small Decaf with Ice Holiday (Easter) *Bacon French Toast *3 Cremebury Eggs *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *3 Cremebury Eggs *Drink: **Small Wildberry Shake with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Olive Oil *Provolone Cheese *8 Portobello Mushrooms *4 Cajun Shrimps (top) *4 Smoked Salmon (bottom) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Stuffed Crust *Olive Oil *Provolone Cheese *8 Portobello Mushrooms *4 Smoked Oysters (top) *4 Smoked Salmon (bottom) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Hot Sauce *Chili *Southwest Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Veggie Dog on a Hollywood Bun *Boston Beanies *Chili *Blockbuster Butter *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Raisin Duds Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Hot Sauce *Chili *Southwest Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Halloween) *Veggie Dog on a Pan de Muerto Bun *Spooky Slaw *Chili *La Catrina Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Tarantula Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Spumoni *Gingerbread Cookie with Raisins **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Sugarplum, Cherry Holiday (Onionfest) *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Onion Overdrive Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Raisins **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Gummy Onion, Cherry Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Spumoni *Gingerbread Cookie with Raisins **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Sugarplum, Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Cremebury Egg Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Raisins **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Lavender Cheep, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Bacon French Toast *3 Butters *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *3 Butters *Drink: **Small Decaf with Ice Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Bacon French Toast *3 Butters *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *3 Gummy Krakens *Drink: **Small Sunken Treasure Tea with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Atomic Shrimps (All) *2 Carolina Tofu Skewers (Right) *2 Potato Skins (Left) *Southwest Dip Holiday (New Year) *4 Atomic Shrimps (All) *2 Poutine Tofu Skewers (Right) *2 Potato Skins (Left) *Southwest Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Creameo Bits * Regular Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Clear Glaze ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Blueberry French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly ** Chocolate Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) * Blueberry Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Spooky Sprinkles * Regular Skull Donut with Brownie Batter ** Clear Glaze ** Witch's Brew Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Blueberry French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly ** Full Moon Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *White Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Ketchup *Fried Egg *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Crossbone Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Ketchup *Fried Egg *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Chocolate Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Purple Yam Filling * Chocolate Meringue Topping * Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) * Blackberry Bark (All Over) Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Chocolate Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Dual Licorice Filling * Chocolate Meringue Topping * Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) * Blackberry Bark (All Over) * 8 Popcorns (Outer Ring) Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 43 * Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 62 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Scooperia/HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 13 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Bubble Planet. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with French Toast. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Portobello Mushrooms. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, he is unlocked with Blockbuster Butter. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD, he is unlocked with Gummy Onions. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Brownie Batter. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of Kiwi Division. *2017: He earned more votes than Connor but lost to Hacky Zak in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Ripley in the Taro Division. Trivia *Matt stated this on the Flipline Forum: :"Brody is just based on random dudes we knew in art school. I've never worn socks on my arms, though I knew a bunch of people who did (so they didn't smudge charcoal and stuff all over their arms when drawing)." Order Tickets Brody Maple.png|Brody's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Brody Cheeseria.png|Brody's Cheeseria regular order Brody Comet.png|Brody's Cupcakeria To Go! Order during Comet Con Brody Normal.png|Brody's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Brody Morning.png|Brody's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Brody No Blue.png|Brody's Cupcakeria HD regular order Papa's Bakeria Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Bakeria order during Comet Con Bordy.jpg|Brody's Bakeria regular order brodytmhm.png|Brody's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings brodytmh.png|Brody's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Brody (Regular).png|Brody's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Brody (Regular).jpg|Brody's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Brody (Regular).png|Brody's Pancakeria HD regular order Brody Pizzeria HD (Holiday).png|Brody's Pizzeria HD order during Halloween Brody 2.png|Brody's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG 0746.JPG|Brody's Hot Doggeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest 82CF0892-704C-47BD-A77B-315ACB61EE41.jpeg|Brody’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Brody (Holiday).png|Brody's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Brody (Regular).jpg|Brody's Hot Doogeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-04 at 8.19.57 PM.png|Brody's Scooperia/HD order during Onionfest Brody scooperia.JPG|Brody's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's_Scooperia_To_Go!_Brody_(Holiday).jpg|Brody's Scooperia To Go! order during Easter Papa's_Scooperia_To_Go!_Brody_(Regular).jpg|Brody's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Brody (Holiday).jpg|Brody's Pancakeria To Go! order during Pirate Bash Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Brody (Regular).jpg|Brody's Pancakeria To Go! regular order D5F45569-BA63-4025-A092-3081160ACA02.jpeg|Brody’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. 09B1F14B-200E-4F1B-8EFB-5AAF2C68629B.jpeg|Brody’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Brody’s DTG! Halloween order.JPG|Brody's Donuteria To Go! order during Halloween. Brody’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Brody's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 1C3DC89D-EA25-46E9-B0C7-A1883D603B85.jpeg|Brody’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Pirate Bash CE742886-7D9A-42BA-80DA-DE94DC4B8A20.jpeg|Brody’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order A007A31B-699D-406C-AE62-CEDA44D654A5.jpeg|Brody's Bakeria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest 044307A0-EB62-4F0E-A6FF-8760D106F110.jpeg|Brody's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Capture52.jpg Brody Star Customer.PNG Brody-CdM.jpg|Brody and his order (Cinco de Mayo) brody eats anchovie gum.png|Brody is eating anchovy bubble gum (the machine is behind him) Brody Cheeseria Perfect.png|Brody is excited with his perfect Maple Mornings sandwich! Newbies.jpg|Brody, who is barely seen, is 12th in line for cupcakes. 99 on fries for BRODY.png Screenshot (2).png BrodyFodyDodyMondy.png|Brody is happy with his order Brody - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Brody Style B in Papa's Bakeria Angry Brody.PNG IMG 3089.png Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Amy 02.jpg IMG 5156.JPG IMG 0831.PNG IMG 0835.PNG IMG 0634.PNG IMG 0902.PNG IMG 0954.PNG IMG 1054.PNG Brody Nervous.png Angry Brody.png Brody Not Pleased.png IMG_3025.PNG|Sticker 17: Serve the first customer last. BrodyFingerPoint.png|Brody is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG 2280.PNG IMG_3254.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-08_111249.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-10_123709.jpg brodyprof.jpg Brody Style H.png IMG_3797.PNG Brody Perfect Cupcake.png Brody Perfect Hotdog.png 9F424D01-61AF-491E-9383-E2395AC641F6.png C71C2241-5A0E-40ED-80F4-45CD53833CA2.jpeg 4DEDB0F2-F8F0-4D7E-94E9-AA2A473B76D5.jpeg 15A0E3EA-3F1B-4C54-93E5-0A6DBA7DC0A3.jpeg Brody's style B.PNG 99 on fries for BRODY.png Brody Cheeseria Perfect.png Brody is jealous..png Angry Brody.PNG Brody-CdM.jpg Brody.png perfect52.jpg|A perfect Rocky Road for Brody! Screenshot_2019-06-08_140958.jpg 113BEDB6-D84B-483A-AD29-6187608A8A41.jpeg 4249EF71-3C73-4BA7-AEB8-9C64B9FC2A0E.png Fan Art Brody and Sho.png|With Peridot's FC Sho, by PeridotGem flipline brody by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8zfhqn.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Brody by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Brody.JPG|By Stadnyx Collab Fan Art.png|Collab customers by Almei brody magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic brody chibi.jpg|Brody as a Chibi brody from papa gameria s by christina900-db2oc7q.jpg|By Zuki-Chana Brody aronora.jpg|By Aronora Rita Skyler and Brody by NyanNyanSensei.jpg|By NyanNyanSensei EpisodeBrody.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Alberto Rudy Chuck Brody by luthien black.jpg|By luthien black Flipline - Brody.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Brody magicmusic.jpg Brody and Sho.png Brody by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg Brody chibi.jpg Brody.JPG Brody in chibi.jpg Brody aronora.jpg Brody from papa gameria s by christina900-db2oc7q.jpg Brody's Biggest Fan.png es:Brody no:Brody Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:B Characters